1. Field
The embodiments generally relate to document annotation in a computing environment.
2. Background Art
The World Wide Web (or the “Internet”) enables users to create and share documents containing digital contents online. Users can access and manipulate the web-based document through web browsers and other web-based applications. Unlike the physical documents existing on paper or electronic documents rendered by a word processing software, the documents displayed in web browsers are difficult to markup or annotate, for example, by adding a comment, or highlighting a selected portion of the document on the computer screen.
Some screen capture programs attempt to address this issue by taking a screen shot of the content area of interest from a web-based document and copying it into an image or word processing program for markup. However, such conventional programs require manual user maneuvers and lack simplicity and transparency. As a result, they fail to provide the ideal user experience to enable the user to annotate the electronic documents on the internet directly.